Dear J,
by Kitt-Lizzy28
Summary: A letter to Jane from Maur that makes Jane aware of Maur's feelings
1. Chapter 1

Dear Jane,

I really don't know how to say this so I'm writing this to give to you. I'm going to go 'out on a limb' as they say, and I'm asking that whatever may go on after you read this letter, and after whatever decision you make, that we can remain best friends like we were before this. Spoiler Alert: I Love YOU Jane! I've liked you since I first saw you in the Precinct. You were wearing a Mountain Air Blue oxford shirt with black slacks, a black blazer, and Black Combat Boots. But what I remember most are your raven colored wild curls that framed your olive skin, the deep dark chocolate pools that are your eyes, and that whiskey-smooth voice of yours. The simple likes turned into the very things that I love about you today. Like after Hoyt kidnapped us, when he started on me with the scalpel, you broke free, saved and protected us both from further harm. I love the way you protect me. If it weren't for Frost and Korsak, you might have hurt the paramedic that was trying to clean us up. I remember that when he tried to touch me, you jumped on him like a wild lion seeking its meal. You held me the whole time afterwards, soothing and calming me. I love the way you hold and caress me after I've been through bad situations. I love that you're the person I go to for my safe place. My safe place smells like lavender and you. The reason I kept your BPD shirt was because it smelled like you. I wore it every night and even slept in the guest bedroom because I didn't know how to ask you to stay. When we were estranged, I felt even lonelier than ever before. I was on the verge of moving away from Boston because I couldn't stand seeing you everyday but not being able to have a simple conversation with you. So when you called me, I didn't answer; when you texted me, I didn't reply. But when you showed up on my doorstep crying and begging me to forgive you, I did because it hurt me to see you like that and I couldn't stand being away from you. And that night I realized how much I loved you and would go out of my way to be with you. So Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I ask you if you love me the same way or is this just one sided?

Your LLBFF (and hopefully more),

Maura Dorthea Isles


	2. Chapter 2

**_General Disclaimer_**

**_Hi All! Ok, so I know I'm not a good writer but some people asked me to continue this story so here goes! – Izzy-Kitty XD_**

Dear J,

I still wonder if you can read minds. You always seem to know what's going on inside my "Big Brain" as you call it but I know that my brain is the same size as yours and perfectly proportioned with the size of my cranium and I'm rambling aren't I? Anyways, I still think you can read my mind, even though it's scientifically impossible. Although I go all "micro facial reader" on you, most of you are still a complete mystery to me. You might think that you're a closed book, but your deep chocolate pools of eyes betray the cop mask that you wear all the time. I believe that the best time to look at you is when you sleep. Not trying to be creepy but the way your face relaxes and I get to see your true face without the worry lines or constant frown. Right now you just smiled in your dream. I wonder if it's about me or if it's about the Red Sox winning the Global Cup Series (yes you can correct me here). I hope it's about me because my dreams are always about you. From the wild raven curls on your head and the boots that adorn your feet, in my dreams I get to dissect every aspect of you. And I mean EVERY aspect. It's about 5:00 in the morning so I need to return to my room and go through the motions of my morning routine. You're going to start to stir soon so until some alone time,

M.D.I.


	3. Chapter 3

**_General Disclaimer_**

**_Hi All! I know my writing skillz aren't all that great but I love the alerts and reviews. Keep 'em coming! – Izzy-Kitty XD_**

Dear J,

The only thing that comes to mind when I see you is: Pure Boston Beauty. Other than that I would need to make up words out of other words that would describe you. Earlier tonight I noticed that my guest bedroom has a couple sets of your clothes in it. It's like most Friday nights; you end up staying over in the bedroom. Oh how much I want to tell you that I want you to sleep in my bed with me. When I rollover to stretch in the morning, I half expect you to be there when I know you won't. When I wake up and see the other side of the bed untouched, it hurts, but I try to get over it by writing these letters that I keep in my island drawer in the kitchen. It's a wonder how you haven't found them yet bec….

"Maura!" Jane almost yells in her whisky smooth voice. "Oh my, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be sleeping" I say.

"Well I was gonna ask you the same thing when I saw you in here writing. I had to practically yell your name to get you to pay attention. What were you writing anyways?"

**Oh crap. I'm in a big pile of rubbish. What am I going to do? I can't let her find out my feelings! She'll probably never talk to me again. Best option is to lie about it, but I'll go vaso-vaso as Jane would call it. Oh well, small price to pay.**

"Nothing! I-I wasn't writing anything! Wow did it just get hot in here?!"

"Maura? Are you OK? I think you're going Vasovagal Syncope on me."

"What? No I'm –wait you actually listen to me?" **That's a shocker.**

"No derpa. Yeah I listen to you all the time. Why?"

**Crap, I'm about to faint. **"Thanks Jane, do me a favor and catch meee…"

"Hey, hey whoa there. Jeez your light, do you ever eat?" Jane says as she catches Maura. _I'm curious to what she's writing so much about. If only she knew how much I love her. It hurts so much to love someone you probably couldn't have. I'm just gonna peek at it since it says Dear J, at the top…_

"Maura, honey you've got to wake up for me. I have something to tell you. Maura? Maura wake up, please?" Jane's voice slowly brings her out of her unconsciousness. "Hey there."

"Hi." I say as I look down and observe my predicament. **How am I going to explain this one?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_General Disclaimer –I don't own Rizzoli & Isles but I wish I do XP_**

**_Hi wonderful readers! I'm not good when it comes to writing, trust me look at my test scores in writing, but I feel compelled by the reviews to keep going. NOM NOM NOM! One more thing, POV bounces around a lot–Izzy-Kitty XD_**

**Quick Maura, think of a simple question! Anything to get out of this predicament! **"Um, Jane? Did my cranium come into contact with anything that may have been obstructing my path of trajectory while falling?" **Smooth Maura, Dummy.**

"No, why? Does your head hurt?" Jane asks concerned.

"No, not at all, I was just wondering. Thank you for catching me though." I say. **I can stay in her arms all day.**

"You're welcome Maur. Um, can we get up now?" _Although I'd love to stay down here forever if it's with you._

"Sure", I say while standing, "What did you want to tell me that was important?" **Please say you didn't read that letter. Please.**

"Oh...I um just wanted to tell you how much I'd miss your Google mouth if you didn't wake up." _Smooth Rizzoli, Really? Google mouth?_

"Oh okay, well did you want to sleepover? It's pretty late." Maura asks.

"Sorry, I can't Jo Friday needs her attention before she rips apart my apartment." I smirked. _Yeah Rizzoli way to go. You've gotta figure out your feelings before you mess up your relationship with your best friend._

"Alright then, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course Maur. Later." I say as I walk out of the door.

Jane drives to her apartment, and greets a happy Jo Friday at the door. After getting Jo Friday some water and herself a beer, Jane sits at her counter writing a letter about her feelings. When she's finished she smiles, addresses the envelope, and places it in her counter drawer. She then goes about her nightly routine, locking the doors and checking the windows, and settling into her bed perfectly content with herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_General Disclaimer- I own none of the awesome TV show Rizzoli & Isles but I do own this story_**

**_Hey Peeps! I know that I want to know what's in this envelope don't you? –Izzy-Kitty XD_**

Dear Maur,

First I want to apologize for invading your personal space. Friends aren't supposed to do that and I realize that if I broke your trust then I'm willing to accept the consequences for it. Second, after what I read and some thinking, I know now that I've had feelings for you that ran far beyond platonic feelings since we've started working together. I don't know whether it came from your impeccable beauty or your quirks. All I know is that the combo of your golden hair, hazel-green eyes, and who could forget about your huge brain (yes I know it is perfectly proportioned with your skull and most likely the size of everybody else's brain. See I listen to you!), and your Google mouth, knocked me into Mauraland. I still don't think that I could get enough of you. I love the way you seem to hold so much knowledge inside your brain, the way you correct your friends grammatical blunders (see you're already rubbing off on me)(no I don't mean Locard's Principle), the way your face looks without make-up, and the way you always look like you're going to a runway shoot every time you walk out your front door. These are most of the little things that I love about you. Like the little fact that you can't lie or you'll get hives and go Vasovagal Syncope on me, (I know what that means), and that I can play 20 questions with you and eventually get the whole truth out of you. So Maura Dorthea Isles, (and you were making fun of my name), I want to let you know that your feelings are reciprocated and I would love to have you if you will have me?

Jane Clementine Rizzoli


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**_Heyy Readers! Sorry for the long wait, didn't mean to leave y'all hanging there. Be Warned: References to smut and mild language! - Izzy-Kitty XD_**

**_You all know the drill; I don't own them and all that blah blah blah _**

Creeping into Maura's house felt weird. All I want to do is cook her a nice breakfast and leave her this letter, Jane thought.

I should keep her breakfast light, maybe just some chopped fruit. And I should feed Bass too, help her out a little. Jane walked around the spacious kitchen gathering the ingredients for the fruit mix that she was going to make.

No wonder I could've snuck in here without waking her up, Jane thought while hearing Maura snore softly. When the snoring stopped, Jane crept up the stairs to go see why.

When she opened the door, she saw Maura lying on her back with the sheets tangled around her legs, moaning incoherent words into the night. Jane frowned a little thinking that Maura was having a nightmare.

I think I should go and wake her up, Jane thought when Maura started to thrash around in her sleep. But a moan that sounded suspiciously like "Oh my Jane" made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes went as wide as saucers when she put two and two together. Then she hightailed it out of there making sure not to wake her as she did so.

Back in the sanctity of the kitchen, Jane quickly finished Maura's surprise breakfast, making sure to clean up and make it out of there 10 minutes before Maura's alarm went off.

She hopped in her cruiser and drove off to her apartment. Once inside, she fed Jo Friday, stripped to her boy-shorts and tank, and lounged around. It was her day off so she was going to catch up on Being Human and Shameless.

Halfway through the second episode of Being Human and 3 Gatorade's later, there was a soft knock on her door. Completely forgetting about Jo Friday who was curled up on her lap, she grabbed her Air-soft M-14 that she kept so if she accidentally shot someone she knew, it wouldn't scar them for life but it would incapacitate them for a little while if shot.

Opening the door, she fired off a quick two rounds at the person standing there. When she crept from behind the door, her face twisted into a look of recognition with heavy traces of anger and disgust. Standing in her doorway, holding his chest and shoulder where the two metal BB's hit him is no other than Ian-the horrible love of Maura's life that keeps leaving- Faulkner.


	7. He's Back

**_Heyy Readers! Got any suggestions? Leave them in reviews or PM me. You never know, they might show up in the story. Shout out to QUEEN OF THE DEAD. You're awesome! Be Warned: References to smut and mild language! - Izzy-Kitty XD_**

**_I just bought the rights to the show! . . . Nahhhh just kidding, you know the drill; I don't own them and all that blah blah blah _**

"You have 10 seconds to get the fuck out of my apartment building, so I suggest that you pull one of your disappearing acts right now and leave Boston before I take you in for multiple crimes", Jane says.

Ian takes a step forward and raises Jane's letter in his hand and has another BB fired just beside his ear, so close that he could feel and hear the air it disturbed as it whizzed by.

"I won't miss if you take another step" Jane says.

"Okay Rizzoli, I just came to warn you to stay away from Maura. She is the love of my life and I am destined to be with her so stop trying. She loves me, not some low-life cop –What the hell Rizzoli!?" Ian exclaimed.

Jane just pelted Ian with 3 more shots, 1 clipped his ear, and 2 in the shoulder and neck area.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment and don't ever think about showing up here again, or next time you won't be so lucky", Jane says calmly, hinting at her service weapon lying on the countertop. She snatches the letter out of his hand and slams the door on him, smacking his nose with it.

~RIZZOLI & ISLES~

Jane calls Maura about 30 minutes later.

"Isles"

"Maur, I was just calling to let you know–"

"Hold on Jane, someone's at the door. Oh my, Ian. Jane I have to call you back" Maura hangs up.

"Ian what happened to you?" Maura asks. She immediately starts checking Ian over for his injuries. His ear is bleeding, and he's holding his chest and shoulder area.

"Your friend Rizzoli did this to me. She shot me 5 times! For no apparent reason!" Ian replies.

As Maura patches him up, he tells her all about his adventures in Africa and about him probably going to Madagascar next month. After she sends him to the guest room for the night, she ponders on why Jane would just shoot him like that in her doorway. About five minutes later she calls Jane up, hoping she would answer the phone.


	8. Nightmare

**_Heyy Y'all! Got anything you want to see in the story? Leave a review and maybe it will show up in the next chapter of this story. Shout out time! QUEEN OF THE DEAD: I don't mind your rants and maybe Ian does know something; and tvaddict2011: Thanks for the encouragement! Intro of a new character, and I promise Y'all will love him!- Izzy- Kitty XD_**

**_You know the drill; I don't own nothing and all that blah blah blah._**

"You have reached the voicemail box of Detective Jane Rizzoli. . . ", Maura hung up the phone. It was the 6th time she had called Jane and had gotten her voicemail.

Something must be wrong; she would have called me back by now. I'm going over there to see why she hadn't answered. Maura slipped in her car and drove off to Jane's apartment, diligently obeying the speed limit.

Knocking on Jane's apartment door but receiving no answer, Maura used her emergency key that Jane gave her. Setting down her purse and taking off her heels, Maura let herself adjust to Jane's apartment.

Are those whimpers? Yep those are. I can't distinguish who they are coming from though. Better to be safe than sorry, Maura thought as she picked up Jane's Air-Soft M-14. Remembering how Jane taught her how to use it, Maura swept the house. Seeing Jo Friday asleep on her bed put Maura at ease just a little. She walked into Jane's room and surveyed it for anything out of place. Looking around the room, her hazel eyes fall onto a set of ice blue ones. For a second she is surprised but quickly remembers that the pair of eyes belongs to Jane's Wolf-dog, Genesis. "Good dog Genesis. Go to bed." I say. Genesis obeys when she recognizes my voice. Closing the door after him, I raise my weapon and turn back around and hear 2 quick 'pops'.

Feeling the disturbed air whip the small strands of loose hair in my face, I concluded that someone has shot at me. My eyes focus in the darkened room and I see Jane holding her backup Air-Soft Pistol in her hand, pointed at me.

I slowly reach over and turn on the lights. Taking in Jane's appearance, I notice that her eyes are an onyx color and not the milk chocolate brown that I am used to seeing. I lower my weapon, "Look Jane, it's just me. It's Maura. Can you hear me?" I say. Staring at her, I see her eyes go back to an almost normal color and a look of confusion flits across her face. "Why are you here? How did you get in here?" she starts, but before I answer she cuts me off, "Oh and I'm sorry for almost shooting you" she finishes.

"I'm here because you weren't answering your phone, and to see why you shot Ian. But now that I've seen that you've had a nightmare, I can be here for that too."I say. A look of surprise and anger dance across her face before it was quickly schooled by her training. "My nightmares are still the same ones about Hoyt but they don't come that much anymore since he's dead. But I can't tell you why I shot Ian; you need to ask him about that. So y-you need to g-go, I have to calm Genesis down." she says while taking her M-14 back to its place by the front door. "Why?" I ask. "Just ask Ian" she replies while ushering me out the door.

Back at my house, I see Ian sitting at my bar drinking a glass of water. I go into the kitchen to retrieve me a bottle of water. After getting it, I stare at Ian and ask "What did you do to Jane Ian?"

**_Like Genesis? Genesis is my dog but I'm only borrowing the name. More to come, Thanks for reading! – Izzy-Kitty XD_**


	9. Truth?

**_Hey Y'all! If you wanna see something in the story, leave it in a review! So, those of you who left reviews are wondering what happened to the letter right? Well the answer is in this chapter. OK, go ahead, read on . . . - Izzy- Kitty XD_**

**_You know the drill; I don't own nothing and all that blah blah blah_**

Walking through my apartment, I stop in the kitchen to get a bottle of water and think to myself. 'I know I won't be getting anymore sleep now. Maybe I should workout; I haven't done that in a couple of days.' Leaning down to retrieve my gym bag, I rifle through it to grab my hand wraps. After wrapping my hands, I lay into the heavybag. 'Why does Ian have to be here?' _Jab_ 'I can't get a freaking break '_Punch_ 'I think she was supposed to have a date with him' _Front Kick' _I hate that douchebag'_ Right Cross Roundhouse Kick '_I need to win her over' _Crescent Kick'_ Rizzoli Style'. A switch kick, uppercut, and flying knee to end my workout. 'I should ask her if she wants to have a Girl's Night. We could go to the Opera and when we come back we can watch movies and other stuff', I think as I go through my closet for something 'dressy' to wear. "I guess I should ask Maur if she wants to go first huh Genesis?" I ask. He looks at me like "That would probably be the best choice Jay". I smile at the nickname that Maura gave me a while ago. Picking up my phone, I send a quick text to Maur," _Hey, you up for going to the Opera with me tomorrow?"_ About 10 minutes later she gets a reply, "_Sure, I'd love to. Girl's Night afterwards?" "Of course" _I reply. After telling her goodnight, I call in a couple of favors from people. Within the hour, I have a private box for the Opera, an Armani suit ready to be tailored at 7 in the morning the next day. Lying on the couch, I pull out the letter that I wrote to Maur and read it over again before I put it in the coffee table drawer and lock it. I turn on SportsAlert and watch it for a couple of minutes before I fall asleep.

~RIZZOLI & ISLES~

Ian looks at me while he's contemplating my question. "I know what's wrong with her but I don't have any evidence to back myself up with. Or to prove to you that I'm telling the truth. I think that Jane is mad at me for leaving you the last time I came back. But I know that she cares for you a lot, but I care more than she does. If you give me a chance next week, I can show you how much you mean to me. So will you reconsider our date for next week if I get proof of what is wrong with Jane?"

Just as I was about to answer Ian, Jane texts me about going to see the Opera tomorrow. I text her back and answer Ian. "Okay, I will. But you will stay away from her. Am I clear?" I answer. "You have my word." He replies.

I check the house, making sure everything is locked and that the alarm is set, while Ian retreats to the second guest room. I turn off the lights and climb the stairs to my bedroom. After I lock my door, I collapse on my bed and let my mind wander to Jay and the Opera we'll be attending tomorrow. 'I have the perfect dress 'I thought as I listened to Bass move around and drifted off to sleep.


	10. The Opera

**_Hey Y'all! Guess what? Someone's leaving and tvaddict2011, fergz1, noblegraces, and KateBectkett will love this. Drop a review! Your ideas are golden for this story! - Izzy- Kitty XD_**

**_You know the drill; I don't own nothing and all that blah blah blah_**

It was 6 in the morning when Jane cracked an eye open. 'Huh. How did I end up on the floor?' Opening the other eye, she realized that she was lying on Genesis. When she saw this, she got up carefully as to not wake him up and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for her fitting. Letting the hot water run down her face, Jane lost herself in her thoughts. 'I wonder if she'll notice that this resembles somewhat of a date. Am I trying too hard? Oh man I hope not. I think I should be subtle but not too subtle, that way she has a clue to what's going on.' Getting dressed in some old ripped jeans, black v-neck tee, and her combat boots, Jane made her way out the door and to the tailor to take measurements. After getting an estimated time when her suit will be ready, she walks down the street and into the jewelry shop to get a gift for Maura. Paying for her gift she walks out the store and dawdles around until it's time to pick her suit up. Arriving at her apartment, she shoots a quick text to Maura. "_Hey, I'll be there to pick you up at 7:30. Is that okay?" _She goes into the kitchen to feed the dogs. While she's putting the food back up, she gets a reply. "_Sounds perfect. Ian's going to be at his hotel tonight so girl's night at my house Jay?" _Chuckling at her nickname, she sends a reply. "_Sounds good Maur. See you in a couple of hours" _She goes to the car dealership and picks up the car that she scheduled to be rented. Going back to her apartment she gets dressed in her suit, fixes her hair into a controlled chaos like Maura likes it and finishes with some perfume. "Well Genesis and Jo Friday. How do I look?" she asks the dogs. After checking herself one last time, she heads to Maura's house. Arriving at Maura's house she knocks on the door on time. When the door opens, both women are amazed at each other.

"Wow. Uh, beautiful. Crap, I'm messing this up already. Hey Maur." I manage to stammer out.

"Hello, Jay. "She says.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Sure"

I take her arm and lead her down to the Challenger that I rented. Driving to the Opera, she gets a good look at me. "Is that an Armani suit?" she asks. I nod. After that she stays silent for the rest of the drive.

Pulling up to the Opera, I shoot around to the other side of the car to help Maura out. Walking up to the side entrance, I greet my friends that secure the door.

"Hey guys. What's goin on?"

"Not much Rizzoli. Who's this good lookin lady?" Jake, the taller one, asks.

"Jake and James, I'd like you to meet Maura, she's my best friend" I reply.

An exchange of 'Hellos' are had before I move things along.

"So Jake, you got my seats ready?"

"Yeah sure Rizzoli. Right this way."

He leads us through the door and up a flight of stairs before we go through another door and into the private box that overlooks the stage. Turning around I look at Maura as her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my god! Jay! How did you do this? You usually have to book this a year in advance!" she exclaimed. "I'll tell you later how I did it, but right now I want you to enjoy tonight." I explained. "Okay, but I want all the details." She conceded. Just before the Opera started, there was a knock on the door. When I answered it, it was the waitress that I requested since she spoke Italian.

"È che la champagne speciali che ho ordinato?" I asked.

"Il Krug Clos du Mesnil Blanc de Blancs Brut?" she asked.

"Destra".

"Sì, è" she replied.

"Dire James ho detto grazie" I told her before she left. Walking over to Maura, I picked up two champagne flutes and sat down.

"I didn't know you were fluent in Italian Jay"

"Fate ora. Vorrei solo sapere cosa stavo pensando Maura."

"What did you just say?"

"What? There's a language that Dr. Maura Isles doesn't know? Sound the alarms! You'll figure out what I said. Just use the cognates between languages." I said while pouring the champagne. After I handed Maura her flute the Opera started.

**MEANWHILE**

'I'm going to find that freaking letter' Ian thought as he drove to Jane's apartment. Slipping in after someone else, he walked up to her door and picked the lock. Peering out into the hallway to see if anyone saw him, he backed into her apartment and closed the door. When he turned around he came face to face with Genesis. When Genesis growled he tried the easy way out and tried to give him the beef jerky that he was eating. It worked on Jo Friday but Genesis remained stoic. "Good doggie. C'mon just be a good doggie" Ian said while taking a step closer. Genesis leapt at him and bit his arm. As Ian fell he bit into his shoulder and was trying to bite the skin off. Ian was scrambling to the nearest door when Genesis bit his leg. Ian pulled his knife out and stabbed at Genesis, hitting him once, and when he let go scrambled into the bathroom and locked the door. Propping himself up against the door he looked around and saw that there was no way out. He heard Genesis growling on the other side of the door, so he was going to play the waiting game.

**BACK AT THE OPERA**

Jane and Maura walked back to Jane's car. Stopping along the way to get some Chinese takeout, Jane pulled up at Maura's house. Making their way inside and in the kitchen, Maura took out plates and distributed the food while Jane changed into her PJ's. Jane came back out and poured them both some wine to drink while moving to the living room.

"Hey Maur, what do you want to watch?"

"Oh! Let's watch the documentary on cars. I recorded it just for you and it sounds interesting to me so it should be good for the both of us"

"Okay, do you want to play truth or dare afterwards or chess?"

"Truth or dare, then chess?"

"Sounds good to me"

**_Yaay for Ian getting hurt right? Translation for the Italian parts and these are in order as they appear:_** "**_Is that the special champagne I ordered?"_**

**_"The Krug Clos du Mesnil Blanc de Blancs Brut?"_**

**_"Right."_**

**_"Yes it is."_**

**_"Tell James I said thank you."_**

**_"You do now. I just wish you knew what I was thinking Maura."_**

**_Leave reviews on ideas to what should happen to Ian – Izzy-Kitty XD_**


	11. Caught!

**_Hey Y'all! So this one took up like 7 pages in my composition notebook, sooo, I cut it in half and made two chapters out of it. It's the moment y'all have been waiting for. Drop a review! I'd like to hear your ideas! - Izzy- Kitty XD_**

**_You know the drill; I don't own nothing and all that blah blah blah_**

Jane woke up with her arm around Maura's waist and her hand on her back. Jane looked at her and studied her features for a little while. Halfway into connecting the freckles that are sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, she spoke.

"Jay, I can feel you staring at me. Stop it." She said while chuckling.

"How did you know that I was awake?"

She cracked an eye open. "Your breathing pattern changed. What made you take a sharp intake?"

"Uh, nothing, um, I just forgot to feed the dogs at my place."

Maura looked at me with a penetrating stare. "I know you're a detective and all but I will not hesitate to call the cops on you for animal neglect Rizzoli." She said, trying to keep a serious face. I got up and made my way to the guest bathroom.

"I guess we have to go feed them then!" I yelled over my shoulder laughing out the room.

30 minutes later, we pull up to my apartment building, oblivious to the familiar car parked a little ways down the street. As we made our way up the stairs, an uneasy feeling settled in my gut. Unlocking my door and stepping in, I notice blood drops on the floor and that Genesis is posted next to the bathroom door. Turning to Maura, I held my finger over my lips to signal her to be quiet. I dialed Frost's number on my phone, handed it to her, and pushed her out the door. Grabbing my service weapon, I make my way to check on Genesis. He has a stab wound on his shoulder but looks okay everywhere else. Aiming my gun at the door, I reach out to open it.

**ISLES**

"Barry? It's Maura; you have to get to Jane's apartment quick. There was a possible breaking and entering."

"Okay Dr. Isles, calm down I'll be there" Frost replied and hung up. 'I hope she's alright' I thought.

**IAN**

'Finally that dog stopped growling. I hope I didn't kill that thing. That would be bad on my part.' He looks at his watch. 'Great. It's 7:35 in the morning. She's going to have to come in here eventually so I need to find a way out of here. He stood up and walked over to the medicine cabinet. When he opened it, he pulled out the first aid kit and opened it. Pulling out the last alcohol pad, he rummaged around to find sutures and Lidocane or Morphine to numb the pain. No such luck but he did find enough sutures to close one of the smaller cuts. 'Might as well. But this will hurt. Jeez, you're a doctor Ian. Man up!' He turned to sit with his back against the door. As a last minute thought, he reached up and locked the door and grabbed the towel with his good arm. Fighting the pain, he began to stitch himself up. When he was done he held the towel to his wound to help staunch the bleeding and waited. A couple of seconds later he hears the door knob twisting.

**RIZZOLI **

Twisting the door knob, I was surprised that it was locked. Backing up a couple of steps, I kicked in the door. There was a loud "oomph" on the other side. Stepping in, I peered around the door weapon first to see Ian on the floor clutching my favorite towel against his shoulder. Still aiming my gun at him, I called Genesis. "Gen Gen go find Maura" I told him. As I heard him limp around the corner, the sound only fueled my anger towards Ian.

**ISLES**

Frost texts an ETA and after replying, I hear a big bang and the splintering of wood. After a minute passes, I see Genesis limping out the door. Closely inspecting him, I see that the stab wound is only superficial. He nudges me so I pet his head. But when he nudges me again I see that he wants me to follow him so I do. I stop just outside the bathroom door just to collect my thoughts and clear my mind of all the scenarios that were running through. Taking a deep breath, I look around the corner.

**RIZZOLI **

Looking back at Ian, I lower my gun. "Why are you here? I thought we were clear that you would never come back to my apartment."

"I'm here to get the letter that you wrote to Maura. She likes you but she loves me and you're never going to have her. Just give up Rizzoli."

"I will never give up on my best friend. And if you're asking her to give up on her best friend, then you must not know her the way I do."

Holstering my weapon, I grabbed his collar and hoisted him up close and personal to my face. With my other hand I grabbed his stitches and twisted them. "Now tell me, why were you trying to find my letter?"

"So I could change the wording and give it to her. I thought that if she hated you then she would come back to me."

"Well if you love her as much as I do, which I highly doubt, you would let her go and not come back."

Just after I said that, Maura walked around the corner. Looking like a deer in headlights we all looked at each other for a minute until Frost barged in the door. Breaking my end of the stare, I hauled Ian out of my bathroom. Packing an overnight bag, I watched Maura stitch up Genesis with the paramedics supplies. Making sure everything was secure, I gave Jo Friday to Frankie before he left and put Genesis into the car. The drive to Maura's house was filled with silence. Walking into the house, I made sure Genesis was fine before I went to change into my PJs.

**MAURA**

Jane loves me! What should I do? Okay, calm down Maura. Deep breaths. Just stay calm and do what you normally do.

**JANE**

I pull the letter out my bag. Contemplating for a moment, I stick it on the bookshelf, behind my favorite picture of us. Lying back on the bed, I stare at the ceiling for a while until Maura walks in. "Hey"

"Hey Jay. I can hear your brain electrodes firing off in the other room. What are you thinking about?"

"Just random stuff."

"Ok. Well Cavanaugh ordered us to take two days off. Now will you clue me in on why Ian broke into your apartment looking for something of yours?"

"He was looking for a letter that I wrote to the love of my life. He wanted to change the wording and give it to another person. He was looking for no reason though because I locked the letter in a drawer but I don't have the key_. Il mio amore è la chiave_. That's what he was looking for."

"I'll figure out what you said later. What happened to Ian?"

"He's going to be in Jail for the rest of the night then he's being released."

**_Oohhhh I bet y'all hate me for this cliffhanger. XD_**


	12. Caught! 2

**_Hey Y'all! So this is the second half of that chapter. Don't hate me! Please? Drop a review! I'd like to hear your ideas! - Izzy- Kitty XD_**

**_You know the drill; I don't own nothing and all that blah blah blah_**

"WHAT!? Why is Ian being released? And how could you know about this and be so calm about it? Are you even pressing charges? You are probably the dumbest cop I –"

"Maur' chill out. You didn't even let me finish. "

"Okay, finish"

"1.) I'm NOT DUMB. 2.) I am NOT a cop. I am a DETECTIVE for crying out loud. 3.) He's going to be released from jail, straight into Interpol's and the FBI's hands. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting to be caught."

"Ok. Good he was an asshole anyway."

"Whoa! Maura Isles! Language! Who knew you had a dirty mouth."

"What? He deserves much worse. He's been nothing but a dumbass since he showed up here again. I'm sorry that I even let him in my life." She started meditating.

"Well he's getting his fair share by the guys down in lockup" I stated.

"What was in the letter Jay?"

"Si vedrà abbastanza presto. Goodnight Maur'."

**MAURA**

I don't get why she does that. I turn to face her. Studying her relaxed features for a minute, I place a light kiss on her forehead and get out of bed. Walking to the kitchen, I trip over Bass. "I'm sorry buddy" Fixing myself a cup of tea, I move to the living room, grab my journal, and lay on the couch next to Genesis. Opening it up, I turned to today's entry.

'Dear Journal, Jay and I had an interesting day today. Ian was caught breaking into Jay's apartment. He was looking for a letter but Jay wouldn't tell me what it was about or who it was for. She would tell me something in Italian but she won't tell me what it means. I wonder if I should record her the next time she says something in Italian. How does she know Italian? I should ask her in the morning. I'm getting pretty tired. Till the next day, Maura'.

After closing my journal, I laid it on the end table and snuggled up next to Genesis. I noticed that he smelled a little like Jane. Sighing happily into his fur, I drift off to sleep.

**_Italian translation from last chapter: My love has the key._**

**_From this chapter: You will see soon enough. I know its short but I'm still typing up the next chapter. Drop a Review or a comment! They're greatly appreciated! Love to all y'all – Izzy-Kitty XD _**


	13. Chess Anyone?

_**Hey Y'all! So someone (no names here) asked me to throw a chess game in here so here we go. Drop a review! I'd like to hear your ideas! - Izzy- Kitty XD**_

_**You know the drill; I don't own nothing and all that blah blah blah**_

**JANE**

Waking up, I realized that I'm sprawled across the bed. With no Maura. Her side of the bed is cold. But I smell coffee. I got up out of the bed just as I heard the back door close. That must have been my Ma. Going downstairs, I see Bass eating his food and Genesis looking at me. Upon reaching the landing, I see honey-blond hair splayed across his stomach and back. Tip-Toeing into the kitchen I fixed two cups of Joe and moved into the living room. Sitting on the coffee table, I held her mug and called Genesis away. Just as I thought, she woke up.

"Hey! Pillow get back here! I was comfortable. Is that coffee I smell?"

Turning over, she jumped when she saw me sitting on the table.

"Jay! What did I tell you abo –Oh you have coffee."

"Well good morning to you too Maur'. Why'd you sleep down here?"

"I was just writing and I didn't want to disturb you so I came down here and I guess I fell asleep."

"Okay, well what do you want to do today?"

"Lay around?"

"Well okay. Wait, you, Maura Isles, wants to have a lazy day? I knew I was a good influence on you!"

I got up and went down to the basement and started rifling around the miscellaneous things that Maura had. Finding what I was looking for, I triumphantly marched back into the living room and showed my 'Quest Item' to Maura.

"Jane. You know that you're going to lose right? I have been trained in Chess by the best in the world."

"MI farà perdere il primo gioco, ma vincere gli altri. Come on let's play"

I walked over to the breakfast bar and started setting up the pieces. She sits down on a barstool while I go to the fridge to get some strawberries.

"You're first." I say before taking a bite from a strawberry.

"How did you learn Italian? Your move."

"From my grandpa. You could say that it was my first language but I spoke a mix of Italian and English growing up. Your move."

The game continued on in silence for a few minutes before Maura claimed Checkmate. I set up the pieces again and went back to the fridge for some yogurt and granola to go with the strawberries and two spoons.

"You're first Maur'"

It was back and forth for a few minutes when I broke out in a grin.

"What are you grinning about Rizzoli?"

"Just a little personal joke. Your move."

Four moves later I had Maura in a checkmate. And her mouth dropped. To the floor is what it seems like. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Maurrraaaa. Earth to MAURA!"

"How did you. . . You cheated! That's the only logical explanation!"

"Hey yo! I didn't cheat!"

"Then how did you beat me?"

"I went to Cambridge Advanced Chess Camp when I was a teenager, geez Maur'"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Cause I didn't want to be there in the first place. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about reading my letter? AND that you wrote one in response?"

Italian translation: I will lose the first game, but I will win the others.

_**Just a few more chapters! I have a proposition though. If I get 45 reviews in total, I'll post a 3-shot that I have on my phone. I bet you would love it much more than the Trashcan that eats all my deleted files LOL. Ok I'll stop now, but go ahead and click on that review button. You know you want to – Izzy-Kitty XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_So my sister was yelling at me the other day for not finishing this story and I felt guilty for taking such a long hiatus but I had to ensure that I was gonna graduate from school so there's a lot of things that I put on hold. But I'm back with the last chapter. Enjoy! –Izzy-Kitty XD_**

**JANE**

"No! no no no no no! You were NOT supposed to find out about that! I was going to keep it under wraps because I knew you loved Ian. And. . I didn't want to come between you and him!" I yelled. I started to pace, breathing erratically.

"Jane. Calm down okay? Sit down and take deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth."

I was still rambling when I started to hyperventilate. The edges of my vision were starting to darken. Then I felt a pair of hands, soft but firm, push me down on the couch.

"Jane? Jane can you hear me? Honey, I need you to breathe in through your nose and out your mouth. Breathe with me Jane okay?"

I follow the pattern of her breathing and everything comes back into focus.

"Maura, I'm so sorry that I read your letter. It was a total invasion of privacy and I will apologize time and time again until you acc–"Maura cut me off with a kiss. She pulled back when it became necessary to have air.

"Oh my gawd. That was. . ."

"Amazing, different, awesome, exquisite?"

"Is there a word that combines all of those?"I asked. She hummed in thought.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"Close enough." I replied, leaning in for a kiss. When our lips met it was like fireworks bursting all around us. I pulled back.

"Hmm. I can definitely get used to this." I said kissing her again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That you, Dr. Maura Isles, should go on a date with me."

"Who's me?"

"Detective Jane 'Sexy McBadass' Rizzoli" I replied trying to keep a straight face. It didn't last long. She let out this deep genuine laugh. It was the best laugh I've ever heard.

**_I would like to say thank you for sticking with me through this story and through the super-long hiatus that I took (sorry) and happy reading! Oh yeah 1 last thing, pretend that button down there is chocolate and click it. You know you want too. . – Izzy-Kitty XD_**


End file.
